Salah Musuh
by Miss SkinnyBitch
Summary: Mereka yang menghajar Hamish telah mencari masalah karena mereka tidak mengetahui siapa Hamish berasal.


Salah Musuh

"Rosie,"

Seorang gadis cilik menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal berlari ke arahnya.

"Kak Hamish," Gadis kecil bernama Rosie itu segera memeluk bocah laki-laki yang dia panggill kakak saat berada dihadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Hamish itu segera mengenggam tangan mungil adiknya. "Pasti kau bosan menungguku."

"Tidak _kok_." Jawab Rosie yang mengerti dengan keterlambatan kakaknya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Hamish segera membawa Rosie pergi dari sana.

"Iya," jawab Rosie senang. "Kak, tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin es krim."

Hamish tampak berpikir, dia hanya tidak ingin papa mereka mengomentari tentang keterlambatan mereka di rumah. "Baiklah. Tapi janji jangan lama-lama ya."

"Yey, Iya." Rosie berteriak senang.

Ketika mereka beranjak dari sana, keduanya melihat lima anak nakal yang terkenal di penjuru sekolah sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tidak sengaja salah satu anak nakal itu menyenggol pundak Hamish. Karena ketidakpedulian atas kehadiran anak nakal itu, Hamish mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan menjauh tetapi tangannya tertahan.

"Hey bocah! Kalau kau punya mata gunakan yang benar. Memangnya matamu di mana? Dan kenapa kau melarikan seperti itu." Bocah laki-laki itu berteriak dengan mata melotot.

Dengan santai Hamish menjawab. "Di sini." Hamish menunjuk kedua matanya.

"Sialan!" Bocah itu tidak terima dengan jawaban Hamish. Ada sesuatu yang mendidih di kepalanya dan dia butuh pelampiasan.

Di sekitar mereka, anak-anak tidak ada yang berani untuk menolong karena mereka masih ingin selamat. Ada rasa bangga saat semua orang takut pada gerombolan mereka dan bersamaan, ada rasa tidak senang ketika dua bocah dihadapan mereka tidak takut dengan mereka.

Dibawalah Hamish dan Rosie, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa oleh mereka. Keduanya tidak mencoba melawan. Bahkan Rosie kecil tidak takut saat bocah yang lebih besar dari kakaknya mendorongnya mereka dengan kasar. Gang sempit yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka adalah tujuan mereka. Ketika mereka tiba, Hamish dan Rosie di dorong hingga jatuh.

"Bocah tengik, berani-beraninya kau dengan kami! Memangnya kau tidak mengenal kami?" salah satu bocah itu menginjak tas Hamish.

"Memangnya aku perlu tahu siapa diri kalian?" Hamish mencemooh pertanyaan bocah yang bernama Andrew. Hamish melihat nama dari tulisan yang tertempel di seragam mereka. Bahkan dengan cermat, Hamish merekam nama-nama mereka di memori ingatannya.

"Sialan! Kau akan kaget dengan siapa kau berurusan." Bocah bernama Nick menjentik kasar pipi Hamish. Tanda merah tercipta di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Kalian bukanlah ancaman bagi kami. Tapi kau tak perlu menjelaskan pada kami siapa diri kalian. Kami sudah tau hanya melihat wajah jelek kalian." Hamish tidak gentar saat Nick mulai menjentiknya.

"Tapi yang jelas kalian hanya kumpulan bocah manja yang menggunakan kekayaan orang kalian pada sekolah agar semua anak takut padamu." Imbuh Rosie tanpa rasa takut.

"Diam kau!" Andrew menunjuk Rosie untuk diam. "Bawa dia!"

Tiga bocah yang diketahui bernama Ramon, Douglas, dan Carter segera membawa Rosie menjauh dari sana. Rosie tidak memberontak, malah terlihat tenang membuat ketiga bocah itu agak kebingungan.

"Dan kau! Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padanya." Nick menunjuk Andrew.

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf padanya kalau dia yang salah padaku." Hamish menolak permintaan Nick.

"Dasar bodoh!" Satu tamparan mengenai wajah Hamish. "Dengar, kalau kau memang ingin di hajar, aku akan memberikan gratis padamu." Nick mencengkram baju Hamish, memberikan tatapan intimidasi tetapi tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

"Lakukan saja." Hamish menantang balik. Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Memangnya bisa apa kalian?"

"Baik kalau itu maumu." Nick—bocah gendut itu membuang ludahnya, dan bersiap memberikan sesuatu pada Hamish.

"Kak," Rosie memanggil kakaknya, mencoba memastikan kakaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey kalian, bawa bocah kecil itu ke sini! Biarkan dia melihat kakaknya karena telah mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang salah." Perintah Andrew kepada ketiga temannya.

Hamish menatap Rosie dan mengatakan dengan kedua matanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dalam diamnya Rosie tadi, gadis kecil itu sudah mengirimkan pesan pada ayahnya. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit ayahnya akan sampai di sini.

Hamish hanya diam di tempatnya, dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takut. Untuk hal seperti ini tidak membuatnya takut.

Andrew mendekati Hamish, mencambak rambut ikalnya dengan sangat keras. Hamish menahan ringisannya. Sedangkan Nick, menampar kembali pipi Hamish.

Tiga kali tamparan bahkan jambakan di rambutnya malah membuatnya tertawa membuat keduanya semakin melakukan kekerasan pada Hamish. Rosie yang melihatnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis, dan ketika Nick berusaha untuk kembali memukulnya. Sebuah cahaya kilat menyilaukannya.

Semua yang ada di situ melihat ke arah asal cahaya itu, dan mereka melihat dua orang sedang berdiri di jalan keluar gang sempit itu. Salah satu pria itu sedang merekam dengan ponsel.

"Papa, ayah." Panggil Rosie ketika dia mengenal kedua orang itu.

Pria yang dipanggil papa oleh Rosie mendekati Rosie dan menggendongnya. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil ayah, mencengkram salah satu bocah yang menampar anaknya.

"Jadi dari kalian siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada anakku?" pria yang memegang ponsel itu tersenyum mengerikan. "Ah, kalian tidak memerlukan memberitahuku. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

Andrew segera melepaskan cengkraman baju Hamish. Ada kegugupan dari kelima bocah itu, terutama Andrew dan Nick

"Hey bocah! Berani-beraninya kau dengan kedua anakku." Ada rasa amarah dari pria yang diketahui Sherlock itu. Dia menatap wajah anaknya yang merah, dan berdarah. Dia melihat sekilas Rosie, dan John—pria yang menggendong Rosie memastikan gadis kecil mereka baik-baik saja.

Di saat bersamaan, Hamish terbatuk-batuk. John segera menurunkan Rosie, dan memeriksa Hamish.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pa." Hamish berusaha menenangkan papanya ketika John menyentuh luka di wajahnya.

Andrew yang tadinya agak ketakutan. Entah darimana muncul keberanian darinya.

"Aku tidak takut pada kalian! Walaupun kalian mengatakannya pada sekolah, yang akan bermasalah adalah kalian!" Andrew tertawa meremehkan, Nick yang tadinya takut segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sherlock dengan kasar.

"Oh tentu saja kalian tidak takut dengan kami. Tetapi kalian telah berurusan dengan kami, dan seharusnya orang tua kalian yang takut kepada kami." Sherlock mengatakannya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Sudahlah pa, yah. Lebih baik kita pulang." Hamish mencoba membuat situasi tidak menjadi lebih rumit dari ini karena yang dia ingin lakukan adalah papanya mengobati lukanya.

John menghela napas, dan menahan Sherlock untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku juga belum menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baiklah. Kalian berlima beruntung karena John menahanku. Kalian hanya ingat siapa kalian berurusan. Bilang pada kedua orang tua kalian kalau kalian telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Sebut nama Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson pada orang tua kalian, dan kalian akan mengetahui reaksi mereka." Sherlock berusaha menyentuh kepala Nick tetapi segera ditepis oleh bocah itu.

"Kami akan mengatakan kepada orang tua kami, dan lihat siapa yang akan menang." Andrew tidak gentar, dan menunjuk Sherlock.

"Baguslah," Sherlock menanggapi ala kadarnya.

Setelahnya, John menggendong Rosie dan Sherlock menggendong Hamish. Mereka meninggalkan kelima bocah itu di gang sempit itu dengan efek samping berupa ketakutan luar biasa.

Dari kejauhan Sherlock mendengar teriakan Andrew yang mengatakan keluarga mereka menjijikan. John menahan Sherlock dengan mengenggam tangannya agar tidak terpancing dengan bocah ingusan itu.

.

.

Setibanya di baker street, nyonya Hudson yang melihat Hamish terluka segera berteriak panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" nyonya Hudson bertanya pada Sherlock.

"Kak Hamish dihajar orang." Rosie cekikikan ketika mengatakannya, membuat Hamish tersenyum.

"Begitulah nyonya Hudson. Aku dihajar orang." Penjelasan Hamish malah membuat nyonya Hudson semakin tidak tenang. "Pengalaman yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalian sudah menghubungi sekolahan?" tanya nyonya Hudson.

"Tenanglah nyonya Hudson." John menurunkan Rosie, dan segera mengambil kotak obat.

"Dia seperti kami. Tidak akan tumbang hanya menerima tamparan lemah seperti itu. Anggap saja sebagai latihan." Imbuh Sherlock yang membuat nyonya Hudson kesal.

"Iya, nyonya Hudson. Kakak akan baik-baik saja." Rosie tersenyum lebar. "Ayah dan Papa sudah membereskan mereka." Rosie mengucapkannya dengan sangat bangga melihat aksi ayah dan papanya.

Nyonya Hudson tidak memahami apa yang terjadi di sini. Yang hanya dia pahami, bocah malang itu terluka, dan semuanya mengatakan untuk tenang. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan tenang.

"Terserah pada kalian. Aku akan ke toko dan membelikanmu sesuatu untuk kalian." Pada akhirnya nyonya Hudson menyerah.

"Aku ingin es krim." Rosie mengajukan permintaannya pada nyonya Hudson.

"Baiklah Rosie." Ucap nyonya Hudson sambil tersenyum, "Kalian?"

"Susu," jawab Hamish, John, dan Sherlock bersamaan.

Nyonya Hudson segera keluar, membeli pesanan keluarga Holmes. Setelah kepergian nyonya Hudson, John dengan sangat hati-hati melihat wajah Hamish, dan terlihat sangat sedih. Hamish yang melihat papanya seperti itu, menjadi bersalah karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Pa." Hamish mencoba menenangkan papanya.

Dengan sengaja John menekan luka Hamish membuat bocah itu meringis.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja. Jadi apa yang terjadi sana?" tanya John sambil mengobati wajah Hamish.

Sherlock mencoba menjawab pertanyaan John. Tetapi John sudah memberi tanda pada Sherlock untuk diam.

"Sherlock, biarkan Hamish menjawabnya."

"Kakak tidak salah." Rosie mencoba membantu Hamish.

"Aku tahu Rosie. Jadi biarkan kakakmu menjelaskan padaku." John tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya.

"Mereka menyenggolku, tetapi mereka menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf. Aku yang tidak bersalah tentu saja menolaknya. Apalagi mereka hanya bocah manja yang menjengkelkan."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Karena aku tidak dalam keadaan bahaya."

"Oh Hamish! Kau sungguh harus tau kapan kau harus melawan. Kalau wajahmu sudah babak belur seperti ini kau seharusnya melawan." John kesal mendengar jawaban bocah laki-lakinya.

"Iya pa, aku tahu. Hanya saja ada Rosie di situ."

John menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengobati lukamu. Sekarang kalian istirahat di kamar. Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah kalian."

Keduanya menuruti John, karena hal yang paling menakutkan bagi mereka adalah John marah kepada mereka. Dan hal itu lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan tamparan di wajahnya. Bahkan ayahnya menyetujui ketakutan mereka mengenai kemarahan papa—John.

Hamish dan Rosie segera ke kamar masing-masing.

"Sherlock, bukankah kelima anak itu sudah kelewatan? Apakah kita perlu memberitahu kepala sekolah?"

"Tenang saja John." Sherlock menenangkan John. "Kelima orang tua mereka akan segera berkunjung rumah kita. Bocah-bocah tengik itu hanya memilih musuh yang salah."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja melihat hamish terluka membuat hatiku sakit." John memegang dadanya, seperti ada sesak di sana.

Sherlock mengelus punggung John. Baru saja keadaan sedikit tenang. Sherlock dan John mendengar suara terburu-buru dari pintu luar. Tiga orang sedang berlari menaiki tangga, dan terlihat kedua orang tua Sherlock lalu Mycroft berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan cucuku?" tanya nyonya Holmes.

John menyadari bahwa nyonya Hudson menghubungi mereka.

"Tenanglah bu. Keadaan sudah teratasi. Nyonya Hudson terlalu mendramatisir keadaan ini." Sherlock mencoba mengatasi kepanikan di ruang tamu mereka.

"Tidak Sherlock! Ada yang berani dengan cucu-cucuku maka mereka akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka bayangkan." Ucap nyonya Holmes lalu pergi ke kamar Hamish, dan Rosie.

"Benar! Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu keponakanku. Siapa yang melakukannya? Bilang padaku!" Mycroft terlihat marah.

"Kau jangan membuat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali." Sherlock sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Sherlock!" nyonya Holmes berteriak dari kamar Hamish, lalu membawa Hamish keluar. Diikuti tuan Holmes yang menggendong Rosie. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Ada guratan marah di wajah nyonya Holmes.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nek. Hanya luka kecil." Ucap Hamish dengan tenang.

"Tidak! Aku akan menghukum orang yang telah melakukan ini padamu." Mycroft terlihat geram melihat wajah keponakannya.

"Semuanya tenang. Hamish baik-baik saja." Ucap John.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, John." Nyonya Holmes mengatakannya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hamish.

"Benar yang dikatakan ibu mertuamu, John. Ini agak kelewatan." Imbuh tuan Holmes. "Jadi bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan pada kami?" Tanya tuan Holmes dengan tenang.

Pada akhirnya John menyerah dan menceritakan semua kejadian dibantu dengan Hamish yang melakukan pengurangan di sana-sini lalu Rosie juga membantu John.

"Ini kelewatan!" Nyonya Holmes mengebrak meja di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya." Ucap Sherlock saat melihat kemarahan ibunya.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya. Kalian tenang saja." Ucap John.

Baru saja nyonya Holmes ingin berucap, bel pintu berbunyi sangat nyaring. John segera turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu. John mempersilahkan tamu-tamu mereka untuk naik menuju ruang tamu mereka. Ketika di atas, semua keluarga Holmes melihat tamu-tamu yang datang.

Ternyata kelima bocah itu datang bersama dengan mereka. Dan agak terkejut saat melihat semua keluarga Holmes berkumpul di sana. Bahkan mereka menoleh saat seseorang muncul di belakang mereka. Eurus Holmes—salah satu pebisnis yang memiliki hampir separuh London. Bahkan kekuasaannya melebihi penguasa tertinggi di Inggris.

Eurus segera menghampiri Hamish dan melihat wajah keponakannya itu. Setelahnya Eurus memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada mereka.

"Jadi untuk apa kalian ke sini?" Sherlock bertanya pada salah satu orang tua mereka.

"Er, Hm, kami semua ingin meminta maaf dengan kalian karena anak kami telah melakukan kesalahan." Ada kegugupan di sana karena mereka berhadapan dengan keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di Inggris bahkan dunia. Kekayaan mereka bukanlah apa-apa bagi keluarga Holmes.

"Anak-anak kalian telah membuat wajah keponakanku terluka seperti ini." Eurus menunjuk salah satu bocah itu. Bahkan ingin mencengkram baju bocah itu tetapi di tahan oleh John. "Itu bukan kesalahan tetapi masalah."

John memberikan isyarat pada Eurus dan segera menghilangkan niatnya.

"Kau beruntung, ada yang menahanku." Eurus segera duduk di bangku sambil menatap mereka.

"Jadi apa kesalahan dari keponakanku?" Tanya Mycroft.

Semuanya terdiam. Hingga salah satu mereka berteriak.

"Dia yang salah!" Andrew menuding Hamish.

Orang tua Andrew segera membungkam anaknya.

Mycroft tertawa mengejek. "Dari ucapanmu saja. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau berbohong nak. Dan aku tahu kalau kau dan bocah gendut itu yang menampar keponakanku. Bahkan aku bisa mencium ketakutanmu sekarang. Ku akui kau cukup ada keberanian tetapi kau salah untuk menunjukkan keberanianmu di sini."

Andrew terdiam. Nick, Douglas, Ramon, dan Carter hanya menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Putra kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Hamish terluka." Ucap orang tua Andrew dengan nada putus asa.

"Jangan kau sebut nama cucuku!" nyonya Holmes terlihat marah.

"Bu, ingat kesehatanmu." Eurus mencoba membuat nyonya Holmes tenang.

John mencoba menetralisir suasana. "Jadi kedatangan kalian ke sini untuk meminta maaf pada Hamish _kan_?"

"Iya, kami ingin meminta maaf. Terutama atas kelancangan anak kami pada anak kalian." Orang tua Nick menjawab pertanyaan John.

Orang tua Nick memberikan kode pada kelima bocah itu untuk meminta maaf pada Hamish.

"Hamish, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan kami." Ramon mengulurkan tangannya, dan di sambut baik oleh Hamish. Begitu pula dengan Douglas, Carter, dan Nick.

Andrew masih terlihat kesal, tetapi pada akhirnya dia meminta maaf dengan tidak ikhlas.

Suasana agak sedikit mencair. Kelima orang tua itu meminta undur diri setelah anak mereka meminta maaf. Bahkan kelima orang tua itu berjanji untuk tidak menganggu Hamish. Tetapi kepergian kelima orang tua itu tertahan dengan suara Eurus.

"Terima kasih kalian telah meminta maaf pada keponakanku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membuat kalian untuk berada di lingkungan yang sama dengan Hamish. Untuk Ramon, Douglas, dan Carter, kalian masih diperbolehkan untuk sekolah di milik kami tetapi kalian aku akan pindahkan ke kota Durham. Dan untuk Nick dan Andrew silahkan kalian cari sekolah lain. Perbuatan kalian berdua akan membuat reputasi sekolah kami tercoreng." Eurus menunjuk wajah Andrew dan Nick secara bergantian.

Ada kelegaan pada orang tua Ramon, Douglas, dan Carter. Tetapi tidak dengan orang tua Andrew dan Nick.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini pada anak kami. Kami berjanji akan menghukum mereka dengan berat. Kenapa hanya anak kami?" Tanya orang tua Andrew yang tidak menyetujui keputusan Eurus.

"Karena anak kalian yang telah membuat Hamish seperti itu, dan sisanya tidak berbuat apa-apa karena mereka hanya orang lemah yang takut pada anak kalian. Dan kalian bisa mencari sekolah dimana sekolah tersebut bukan milik kami." Eurus tersenyum.

"Anak-anak kami akan menderita." Orang tua Nick memohon pada Eurus.

"Itulah kesalahan kalian yang terlalu memanjakan mereka. Inilah hasil yang kalian tuai." Eurus tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Atau kalian memilih kami membuat kalian kehilangan semuanya." Mycroft mengancam.

Jarang sekali mendengar Mycroft mengancam seseorang. Begitu yang terlintas dalam benak John.

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu," John berusaha untuk membuat urusan ini tidak rumit.

Sherlock menahan John, agar tidak terlibat terlebih dahulu.

"Kami sudah berbaik hati dengan mengeluarkan anak-anak kalian. Tetapi kalau kalian memang ingin bertahan. Kalian akan kehilangan semua." Pilihan yang diberikan Eurus tidak membuat mereka banyak bisa memilih.

Orang tua Andrew dan Nick terdiam. Mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan yang bagus karena kalau mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah Holmes maka mereka akan susah mencari sekolah yang ingin menampung anak mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa kehilangan harta mereka. Pada akhirnya semua pilihan yang diberikan akan memberikan efek samping yang buruk.

"Baiklah, Andrew dan Nick akan keluar dari sekolah." Ada keputusasaan pada orang tua Andrew dan Nick.

Setelah memberikan pilihannya pada Eurus, semua orang tua yang menghajar Hamish segera pergi dari sana. Bahkan John melihat orang tua Andrew dan Nick menangis. Kedua anak mereka terlihat menyesal melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidup mereka dan mungkin menjadi kenangan buruk selama mereka hidup.

Ketika keadaan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, John menatap Eurus.

"Eurus, kenapa kau ke sini juga?" Tanya John.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keponakanku. Apalagi aku langsung mendapatkan kabar dari mata-mata di sekolahku."

"Bi, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya." Ucap Hamish setelah semua menjadi tenang.

"Itu harus dilakukan. Karena sudah lama aku mengincar keluarga mereka melakukan kesalahan."

"Ha?" John agak terkejut.

"Eurus ada benarnya. Semua keluarga itu menimbulkan sedikit masalah di bisnis kita. Apalagi dengan cara mereka mendapatkan kekayaan. Terutama orang tua dari dua bocah itu." Mycroft menambahkan.

"Kalau itu aku setuju." Dukung Sherlock. "Karena urusan sudah selesai di sini. Silahkan kalian segera pergi. Cukup sudah kalian semua mengacaukan sore kami." Sherlock meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh, adikku. Kenapa kau sangat sensitif hari ini?" Eurus menepuk pelan wajah Sherlock. "Kami hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada mereka."

"Semuanya pergi dari sini!" Bentakan Sherlock membuat semuanya tersentak. "Aku bilang kalian pergi. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya walaupun sebenarnya kami bisa mengatasi. "

"Benar kata Sherlock. Biarkan sore kami tenang, dan terima kasih mengkhawatirkan Hamish. Kami akan mengurusnya." John tersenyum saat mengatakannya, dan mereka tahu makna dibalik senyum John. Bahkan Hamish menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Papanya sudah dalam mode marah.

"Baiklah, kami semua akan pergi. Jadi jaga Hamish baik-baik." Ucap nyonya Holmes.

"Tentu saja Bu." John mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memberikan hadiah terlebih dahulu pada dua keponakanku yang paling aku sayangi."

Eurus memberikan sesuatu kepada Hamish dan Rosie yang berbalas Eurus dipeluk oleh mereka.

Setelah semuanya pergi dari kediaman mereka, nyonya Hudson datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka dan pergi dari sana.

"Hamish," John memanggil anak lelakinya.

"Lain kali kalau kau memang terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan, jangan hanya diam. Tetapi kalau ada celah untuk menghindari pertarungan itu maka kau ambil jalan itu. Usahakan kalau kau sangat tidak terpaksa maka kau jangan terlibat pertarungan."

Hamish mengangguk.

"Dan Rosie, mulai saat ini aku akan membawakanmu semprotan lada. Dan kalau kau terlibat seperti tadi lagi, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami."

Rosie mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Ada baiknya kalian membersihkan diri kalian, karena aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Malam ini kta makan pasta."

"Baik pa," jawab Hamish dan Rosie bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sherlock.

"Begitulah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu saja."

THE END


End file.
